Angry Warriors
by FennekinFan
Summary: The Flock find a portal to the Lake Territories. How will they get home (and, in the meantime, settle into clan life)? Rated T for safety's sake.
1. Prologue

**AN: And here it is! The one you've (probably) been waiting for! I came up with this concept a short while back, when I got the Fed Up, Feathered and Furious book. So there you have it. My head-canons put to digital, fake paper!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Red was sat beside the egg nest, watching them as he always did. It was his sworn task to guard them until they hatch, along with the rest of his flock. But these eggs were… undecided. When they did show signs of hatching, odds are it was The Blues playing a practical joke.

The breeze was warm that morning. It seemed as if nothing could disturb the peace. Then suddenly, there was an eerie noise, and the grass rippled, like pond water. It collapsed on itself, and a swirling, black vortex lay in its place.

_That's odd, _Red thought to himself.

"Hey, Chuck!" he called to his right-wing bird. "Have a look at this!"

Chuck speeded to Red's side, yellow feathers floating in his path.

"I bet that's a new record," he squawked smugly.

Red rolled his eyes. Then he fixated them on the vortex.

"I wanted you to look at this," he explained. "It appears to be a portal of some kind. I'm not entirely sure myself."

"Might as well step in it and find out!" Chuck smiled, as he prepared to jump in. His flexible, triangular yellow body was just perfect for this. He couldn't wait to see what was in there…

"Wait!" interrupted Red.

Chuck sighed.

"I want to come with you," said Red. "As I just said, I haven't a clue what's down there. So I would quite like to see my confidant safe and well."

Chuck thought about it for a few moments.

"Alright," he nodded. "I'll go get the others."

Several minutes later, the rest of the flock had gathered: The Blues, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Girly, Terence, Bubbles and Stella, all ready to leap into the portal. Red had the egg nest balanced on his head. He couldn't afford to leave it behind.

"Alright guys," cawed Red. "We might not come back, so I hope you've prepared yourselves."Everyone (except Terence, always the quiet one) muttered in agreement.

"Let's go," Red proclaimed. With the egg nest atop his head, he leapt into the portal. The rest of the Flock followed suit.

As they floated down a winding, psychedelic tunnel, the birds felt their bodies… changing. It was as if they were shifting into another species altogether. Eventually, after what felt like hours, there was a blinding light. And then everyone blacked out.

When the Flock (or perhaps not so) regained consciousness, they found themselves in an abandoned quarry. They looked around, and saw that this quarry was occupied by felines. No, that's too scientific. It was occupied by cats.

Red was the last to come around. When he woke, he met the eyes of a dark brown tabby tom. This cat's eyes were amber and had a concerned gaze. Then he turned his head.

"Squirrelflight," he meowed, "Who are these cats?"

"Yes, Bramblestar?" said a voice.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote up to the 17****th**** paragraph of this chapter on Monday, because I didn't have to go to school until 11AM at the latest! Don't get me wrong, I do like school, but it is nice to have a lie in, and time to write this story. ONWARD, NOBLE STEED!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"What do you mean, felines?" questioned Red, unaware of his transformation, despite the sensations after entering the portal.

"Is that not what you are?" replied Bramblestar, as Squirrelflight padded to his side.

"Either way," the ginger she-cat meowed, raising her white paw. "I have never seen these cats before."

Red snapped.

"Stop calling me a cat!" he growled. "I'm a bird!"

Squirrelflight sighed. "Look in that puddle."

Red did as Squirrelflight instructed. He looked at himself and gasped in shock. He was a cat. Head, body, legs, paws, tail and all. His fur was a fiery ginger, and he had a pale white undercoat. His eyes had colour - light blue.

He was taken aback by his transformation.

Then the rest of the flock followed suit. They were all relatively surprised by what had happened to them.

Then Chuck noticed that there was a mottled grey tabby tom padding carefully towards them. Bramblestar looked to him, and introduced him as Jayfeather.

"I overheard your talking of finding intruders," he yowled, "So I made my way here."

"Anyway," continued Squirrelflight, "Can you explain how you got here?"

It was going to be a long story.

Girly was the first to speak.

"Well, how do I put this…" she began. "We were once previously another species. Birds. I know you usually think of birds as prey, but in our world, we are a sentient species. We have eggs to look after, mouths to feed, pigs to kill…"

At the word 'pigs', Squirrelflight burst out laughing.

"SERIOUSLY?" she spluttered, flailing about.

Girly glared at Squirrelflight, who stopped laughing immediately. They took an immediate dislike to each other.

"Carry on," meowed Jayfeather.

"Pigs, whilst possessing an IQ below 1, are, at the worst of times, serious business," continued Girly. "They threaten our species as we know it! They want to steal our eggs, which are the only hope for our survival in these difficult times."

Bramblestar nodded. "And you got here how?" he questioned.

Bomb spoke up.

"Well, Red said he noticed a strange wormhole in the grass. He then gathered us to just jump on in and see what happens," he hissed. His gruff voice suddenly had a sharp edge to it. "And now look!"

Bubbles stammered.

"Come on, Bubbles," encouraged Chuck. "If you have something to contribute to the situation, then we want to hear it."

"Alright," replied Bubbles nervously. "The thing is, we now are possessing eggs in your territory. And we have nowhere to stay. So…" he looked at Bramblestar with puppy-dog eyes. "…can we stay with you?"

Bramblestar, taken with Bubbles' offer, thought about it for a while.

"Alright," he meowed. "We will allow you to stay in ThunderClan for as long as you want."

The 'Flock' (mostly) cheered! Their only question was…

"What is ThunderClan?" Hal asked.

Squirrelflight sighed.

"We, ThunderClan," she began, "Are a group of cats like you and me. We live, hunt and fight together. And although we may be mostly peaceful, we are fierce and brave. And we're strong." A large grin appeared on Squirrelflight's face.

"Anyway," meowed Bramblestar, "We will inform the clan, and make you warriors - or, in some of your cases, apprentices."

The Blues jumped for joy.

"Apprentices?" hurrahed Jay. "Sounds fun!"

Squirrelflight smirked. "The training you will receive will be harder than you think, trust me," she mewed.

Jayfeather sighed, then padded off.

"Squirrelflight," instructed Bramblestar, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Highledge for a clan meeting."

Squirrelflight nodded, and ran off to the Highledge to announce the meeting.

* * *

A few moments later, Bramblestar lead the 'Flock' to the Highledge. As the name suggests, it was a long ledge - stretching out from the side of a cliff, like it was built there. But this was no time to sightsee.

"Who are they?" murmured a smoky grey she-cat. She looked at the 'Flock' with curious eyes.

"Are they rogue prisoners?" whispered another she-cat, who pointed her whippy tail at them. "Bramblestar should've killed them there and then."

When Bramblestar sat at the Highledge, he flicked his tail to silence the clan.

"Today, we are giving refuge to these cats," he purred. "Step forward, single file."

Each member of the 'Flock' did as Bramblestar requested.

"Names, please."

"Red."

"Chuck.

"Jay."

"Jake."

"Jim."

"Bomb."

"Matilda."

Terence stared, and Red decided to break the silence.

"He's Terence," he pointed out.

Bramblestar nodded. "Carry on."

"Hal."

"Girly."

"Bubbles."

"Stella."

Bramblestar raised his head to the stars.

"The eldest shall now come to me."

Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Hal, Girly and Stella walked to Bramblestar's side.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats," he chanted. "We have chosen to temporarily take them into our clan, and make them into fine warriors, now and hereafter. By the powers invested in me by StarClan, I give them their warrior names." He turned to Red. The ginger tom looked back.

"Red," he mewed, "From this moment on, you shall be known as Blazepelt."

Blazepelt… Red liked the sound of that. It made him feel fierce. He felt Bramblestar rest his muzzle on his head, and he instinctively licked his shoulder.

"Chuck."

The yellow cat speeded to Bramblestar's side as Red/Blazepelt padded off proudly.

"You shall be known from this moment on," continued Bramblestar, "As Runningbliss."

"Sounds good!" Chuck mumbled. He did the same as Red/Blazepelt.

Next was Bomb. He just hoped Chuck/Runningbliss wouldn't spoil this big moment like he always does."Bomb," Bramblestar yowled, "I name you Sootwing."

"Thank you," Bomb replied, as the leader rested his muzzle.

The process was repeated. Matilda was given the name Whiteflower, which she thought suited her. It sounded peaceful. Hal was named Jumptalon, and it reminded him of home. Terence was named Raggedheart. He showed no emotion upon receiving the name, he just grunted. Girly was named Warmbelly, and she knew it would be a source of ridicule, but she didn't care.

Stella was the last to be named.

"Stella, you may be the last to be named, but I doubt this will be a reflection of your worth."

Stella was cheered up significantly."Thanks a ton, Bramblestar," she purred.

"Your new name is Scarletleaf."

Stella's eyes lit up. She was the most happy to receive her name.

"I like it," she mewed, before she licked Bramblestar's shoulder. "It's got a solid ring to it!"

Bramblestar just laughed. The new warriors stepped back into the crowd.

Then Bramblestar called forth the younger newcomers - Jay, Jake, Jim and Bubbles.

"And now, I will name this kits as apprentices," the ThunderClan leader meowed. "From this day, they will be under your teaching. Jay, your new name is Rainypaw. Jake, I name you Cloudpaw. Jim, you shall be known as Skypaw."

"And finally, little Bubbles."

The orange tomkit giggled.

"You shall be known from this moment on as Sweetpaw."

Bubbles's eyes shone upon hearing his name. He loved sweets, but understood if the cats didn't know what a sweet was. As least he had the name as a memento.

"And now to assign their mentors."

A fluffy white she-cat looked up hopefully.

"Icecloud," yowled Bramblestar, "At last, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Rainypaw."

Rainypaw excitedly bounded up to Icecloud. He leapt up and touched noses with her.

"Icecloud, you have proven yourself as a warrior of enterprise and independence. I hope you will pass on what you know to Rainypaw." Bramblestar's words echoed in Jay's/Rainypaw's head.

Then it was Jake's mentor who would be announced next.

"Foxleap."A reddish tabby tom perked up.

"You will be mentor to Cloudpaw."Jake/Cloudpaw made like his brother.

And so it went on. Jim/Skypaw was given to Millie, who seemed nice enough. And Bubbles/Sweetpaw was the apprentice of Blossomfall. He had a hunch she would be a nice she-cat and an even nicer mentor.

"There is one more thing, Bramblestar."

Red/Blazepelt brought the nest of eggs in.

"Where will we keep these?" he meowed.

Bramblestar thought…

"They will stay in the nursery with the kits and queens," he replied. "Wise of you to bring that up, Blazepelt."

The meeting was over, and the crowd was dismissed. The 'Flock' were left to celebrate, and take in the excitement of all of ThunderClan.


End file.
